1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics and, more particularly, to assemblies and methods for securing and removing electronic components to and from a rail system, such as a DIN rail system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Current DIN-mounted devices are designed with a single DIN clip or multiple DIN clips that require a tool and two hands when installing or removing the device from a standard 35 mm DIN rail. Installing or removing these larger devices can be very difficult, particularly for devices that are of a size that requires two or more DIN clips. For example, when trying to remove a larger device one typically needs to push one DIN clip in a downward direction with a tool to disengage the device from the DIN rail. While holding up that portion of the device with one hand to prevent reattachment, one must use their other hand to release the other DIN clip with the tool. Such removal can prove to be very difficult, time consuming, and counter-intuitive for users. FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior art mounting assembly generally indicated at 5 having two conventional DIN clips, each indicated at 8, as described above.